Quest Adventures
by Salem Majik
Summary: Jonny Quest's Mother had a God Sister Named Cleo. He loved spending time with her but she and Benton never really got along and ended up falling apart after Rachel died. Jonny kept in touch through letters and calls, but now she's Appeared back in his Life. She needs help, come and read as she joins the adventures of the Quest Gang. With both new and old enemies to deal with.
1. The Party Must Go On

_This is a new story, I hope you all enjoy. As always pm or review for suggestions if you want. Also this is based not only on the new show but the old ones as well, some things in my story line have not happened, like the end of Surd. I have also edited the relation ship of Hadji with Dr. Quest and Jonny. Please Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Masquerade Madness**

* * *

 **Maine Quest Residence, Front Door.**

Jonny Hears Bandit barking at someone at the front door. He goes to quiet Bandit down and see who is there. "Hey Bandit, quiet down boy," Jonny tells him as he opens the door, "Hello?"

"I've got a package for a Jonny Quest." the delivery man says.

"That's me." Jonny confirms as Bandit barks, "Quiet bandit"

"Sign Here Please." the delivery man tells him. Jonny signs and get's handed the medium size package. He looks at the return address and sees its from Cleo. It's addressed to Jonny Quest and gang, and he starts remembering his time with Cleo. He remembers all the phone calls, letters, and hanging out when he was little.

Jesse comes down the stairs and walks up to Jonny to see what he is doing. She ends up snapping him back to reality "Hey Jonny, what are you doing?"

"Huh, Oh, hey Jesse. Would you get Race and bring him to the living room. I'll get my father and Hadji. We need to open this together." Jonny speaks up then takes off to the lab.

* * *

 **Quest Lab**

"Hadji, can you hand me the..." Dr. Quest Starts.

"Circuit Checker" Hadji finishes handing it to Dr. Quest.

He smiles and takes it, "Thanks Hadji, your a great helper."

"Anytime Father, it is fun helping you" Hadji admits

"Now if only Jonny could be this helpful in the lab" Dr Quest thinks out loud.

Hadji smiles, "I don't think that my brother will be like that. He would rather use his intellect like Race does. It's just his personality, and he is helpful."

"Yes, your right, not that I am trying to change him..."Dr. Quest starts

"You would just like to spend more time with him building something, maybe he can help test them?" Hadji suggests

"Of course, and he is helpful qt asking Questions" Dr. Quest laughs and Hadji joins in.

"Gees, I must have missed something." Jonny says walking in.

"Mot much, what's up Jonny?" Dr. Quest asks

"We have a package and need to open it up together." Jonny requests

"Alright, I need a break anyway," Dr. Quest admits getting up, "Come on Hadji"

* * *

 **Living Room**

"Okay Jonny, we are all here. What's this about?" Race asks.

Jonny opens the box and takes out a letter. He open it and begins reading aloud.

"Hello Jonny,

Knowing you, and I do, you probably have every one of the quest

gang there, so let me introduce myself. My name is Dr. Cleo Thames. I

grew up with Jonny's mother, Rachel. We were like sisters."

"Wow Jonny, I did not know we had an Aunt like figure!" Hadji says amazed.

"Jonny and I always keep in touch, though letters and sometimes phone

calls" Jonny reads

"I have noticed you mailing a lot of letters ever since I started here." Race informs

"Like my Sister Rachel, I am a botanist. I am studying under a brilliant

mind named Dr. O' Quinn." Jonny continues

"The Dr. O' Quinn, Wow! She's made a lot of discoveries about plants that have furthered medical science" Jesse says excitedly.

"Dr. O' Quinn and I are hosting a Masquerade charity party for The Rain

forest Alliance. It is going to have many talented scientists there, and I

would like you all to come to the lab near Wexford Ireland to join in." Jonny pauses as Dr. Quest just motions for his son to continue.

"Enclosed in the box are the beginnings of your costumes. This first one

tends to lead his crew into danger and also tends to ignore orders,

The Pirate captain Jonny." Jonny reads as he takes the first mask out of the box.

"Cool, Pirate Captain Jonny! I like the ring of that." Jonny says happily as he grins putting it on.

"This next one is not only tough and smart, but also dainty and beautiful,

The Tomboy Princess Jesse." Jonny reads handing the mask to Jesse.

"Nice, not to girly but not to boyish." Jesse say's laughing

"Next is a Logical Magician, helpful in every way, adding a calm

comedian and a perfect adviser to the group, The Jester Hadji"Jonny reads handing the mask to Hadji.

Hadji Laughs and takes it, "She knows me well, I do tend to be a comedian."

"Next is a powerful warrior, who will always keep his promise to protect.

Being not only a teacher, but a perfect gentlemen, the Red-Knight Race." Jonny reads handing the mask to Race.

"Even including my favorite color, clever. Always been told I'd be a good knight." Race explains taking it.

"Last but not least, an intelligent mind that is inventing things from the

future, Steam-punk Ben?" Jonny reads questioningly handing the mask to Dr. Quest.

"She never did like calling me Benton." he admits taking the mask.

"I really hope you will come. I can't wait to meet the new additions to the

Family and the team, not just hearing about them through letters and

phone calls. The party is May 14th.

Hope to see you soon,

Cleo Thames

P.S. I don't think Bandit will need a mask."

Jonny finishes reading and looks up at his father knowing him and Cleo do not really get along.

"May 14th is just 4 day's from now Doctor. What do you think?" Race asks

"I don't know," he replies dropping his mask into the box, "I need to think" Dr. Quest leaves back to his lab.

"What's wrong with Dr. Quest?" Jesse asks.

Jonny takes his mask off and sighs.

"Jonny bro, you okay?" Hadji asks

"Ya, but we probably aren't going." Jonny Pouts.

"What makes you say that?" Race asks sitting next to Jonny.

"Dad and Cleo never really got along, he's always so scientific, and she's the exact opposite. She goes for the magical and mythical explanations. The only thing that kept them together was Mom. The mission we went on that ended up killing Mom, Cleo was suppose to go but she didn't ever come. I know dad has always thought if she was just there mom would still be alive. Then he sent a letter for Mom's funeral and she didn't come. I knew why, she got caught up in work and couldn't make the mission, she received the letter the day after the funeral, and for not helping raise me well, she ended up in the hospital because of an accident in the lab. By the time she got out Race was here. That's why only I talk to her and have never mentioned her to any of you." Jonny explains as everyone remains speechless, "They had a huge argument and he hasn't talked to her since. She's tried explaining it to him but he never reads the letters."

"Calm down Jonny, I'll go talk.."Race starts.

"Don't bother. I've tried to get him to talk to her but he refuses" Jonny says as he walks out.

* * *

 **Next day, Living room**

Jesse, Race and Hadji are all in the living room, as Jonny enters the phone rings. He picks it up "Hello, Quest Residence"

"J..J...Jonny, is that you?" A terrified voice speaks.

"Yes this is him, who's asking?" Jonny wonders

"Please..Please come...I need help. Dr. O' Quinn...is...is...killed...Saw it...Please...I need Ben...Only one...I..can turn to..." the terrified voice speaks trying not to cry.

"CLEO!" Jonny yells, "Wait, where are you?"

"Lab...her lab...blood everywhere." Cleo says

"Okay, hold on. I will be right there. Just get somewhere safe. I am coming" Jonny says as Dr. Quest walks in.

"Al...Alright...Please hurry...they may come back.."She says hanging up.

"Who was that Jonny?" Dr. Quest asks

"It was Cleo.." He starts

"I already told you, we can't" Dr Quest interrupts.

"We can't go because of the project your working on, I know, but we both know that's not the real reason. I am tired of your attitude towards her. She's tried to explain but you never cared. Now she needs my help. Dr. O' Quinn was killed in front of her. You may not care but I do. She needs our help. You can stay here, but no matter what you say I am going!" Jonny explodes, "Races please take me to Ireland, either drop me off or help me. You can choose, you can all choose to help or stay with him." Jonny leaves the room to go get packed

As Dr. Quest is left speechless Hadji speaks up, "I will go, he needs a logical person to help him." He leaves to go get packed.

"It depends on you dad, but I'd like to go as well. Jonny needs the rest of his crew."

"Go pack Ponchita, I need to talk to Dr. Benton." Race commands as his daughter leaves, "Benton as a friend, you can't hold anger towards her forever, it's not right. Jonny needs to have her. She is kind of family to him. Now as your bodyguard I need to ask you to come along, we both know if I do not take him he will fly that plane himself, and I can't protect both of you from two different places. Lastly as a man and a soldier, I can't leave a woman in distress, or a murder unsolved. Neither can you, our conscious would never let us live it down," Race now leaves to get packed.

* * *

 **Quest Jet**

Along with some of his equipment and clothes Dr. Quest packs the box of masks, just in case. Then he get's in the jet to apologize to his son. "Jonny. You were right to yell at me, Race is also right. I shouldn't stay mad at family. I feel stupid for never letting her explain. She needs help and we will help her together." Dr. Quest apologizes.

"It's okay, apology accepted, Let's go help her together, all of us will." Jonny says as bandit barks. "Yes Bandit, you too boy." Jonny laughs

* * *

 **Dr. O' Quinn's Lab/Mansion, outside of Wexford Ireland**

"Jonny let me go in first." Race asks as Jonny was about to open the door. They go in and Race checks the place and finds nothing. They decide to start looking.

"Hey bandit wait!" Jonny calls as bandit runs down the stairs to the lab.

"No Jonny, I'll go down stairs," Race says, "You all stay up here. I need to clear the lab. Look up here." Race tells them as he heads down stairs. Everyone else starts to call for her.

"She's not gonna know him, I'll head down as well, you all stay together." Dr. Quest adds as he heads down stairs.

* * *

 **Dr. O' Quinn's Lab**

Race is about to open the door as Dr. Quest arrives, "Benton, thought I told you"

"Ya, ya, But if she is down here you might freak her out. She needs someone she knows there." Dr. Quest explains.

"Right, Come on." Race agrees. Following close behind Race, they quickly clear the lab.

"Cleo!" Dr. Quest calls, "Cleo it's Benton, Ben..Quest. Come out Cleo it's safe."

"Ben.." Cleo says from a small cabinet.

"Cleo, come on out your safe. There's no one here but my friends and family". Dr. Quest tells her taking off his lab coat.

She comes out and she hugs him crying. He puts his lab coat on her and they walk up stairs out of the bloody room, and over the body's of Dr. O' Quinn and assistants.

* * *

 **Dr. O' Quinn's Living room**

"Jonny, Hadji, Jesse, we found her! Come to the living room." Race calls

They quickly come down and Jesse say's "Dad should I call the cops."

"Yes let's go ask Cleo what the number is." Race says leading the trio to the living room.

"Cleo, can we have the number for the police?" Race asks.

"NO!" Cleo yells, "No police, in with the police." She hides herself behind Dr. Quest and picks her feet up off the floor.

"So that's how they got in," Dr. Quest say's "Cleo can you try to explain what happened.?" She shakes her head no and hides more.

"It's okay Cleo. If anything scary comes this guy here will take care of it." Jonny says comforting her and referring to Race.

"Promise?" she asks looking at Race.

"I promise to protect you," Race promises, "like I do the rest of the gang."

"Alright, It...It was like...any other day. But two officers came, wanted to ask Dr. O' Quinn a question..."Cleo starts.

"Continue Cleo. It's okay." Dr. Quest tells her.

"So...Levi lead them down to...to the lab. Then we heard the shots. Dr. O' Quinn told us to hide...but...but I was the only one able to do so...before...before.." She starts crying.

"Shh...calm down, do you remember anything they said?" Dr. Quest asks.

"They wanted Dr. O' Quinn to make a poison, for a race." she says

"Corrupt cops? What do you think Race?" Dr. Quest asks

Cleo's eyes go wide, "My god, that's right...your...names Race. It...It makes sense now. They weren't...talking about...a race to poison. It...was...you!"

Race looks at her confused, "Me! Are you sure?"

"Yes,...I...remember them...calling each other..Lorenzo...and Damian, from...my conversations with Jonny...I know one of them as...Surds lackeys." she explains

"Then lets call the Police. What's the number?" Dr. Quest asks.

"112 or 999" Cleo says

* * *

 **Two hours later, living room.**

"Now that the police have everything they need why don't you wash up Cleo." Race tells her, "Ponchita, why don't you go with her just in-case."

"Okay father, lead me to it Cleo. Let's get you cleaned up." Jesse say's helping and following Cleo up the stairs.

"Doc, why don't we start the clean up down stairs. Longer we wait worse it will be. Jonny Hadji, you two and Jesse are forbidden from going down stairs until it is all cleaned up." Race informs them.

"Of course Race, we wouldn't want to right now anyway, too messy. Besides I want to stay up here with Cleo." Jonny replies

"I am with him." Hadji agrees.

* * *

 **Next Day, Dining room Breakfast**

Race and Dr. Quest come down stairs in the morning. They are lead into the dining room by Bandit. When they get there, they finally have time to see Cleo. She's wearing a no shoulder no neck stripped brown top. Blue pants, brown boots, and a brown necklace. She has long black hair with her bangs pulled back with a brown bow in the back of her head. Race notices her Dark Tan Skin and light brown Eyes and makeup. They sit down at the table and get some food.

"Eat up, we accidentally made way to much." Hadji informs them.

"It's good boys thanks." Dr. Quest announces taking a bite.

"Thank you Ben, Jonny, everyone. Thanks for everything." Cleo announces.

"Don't worry Cleo, we'll get Surd and his crew eventually"Jonny informs

"We just have to be careful. Surd'll be back he's not gonna stop until we totally foil his plans." Race announces taking a bite.

"I know but unfortunately the party must go on. I can't call a cancellation this close to the date it wouldn't be right." Cleo informs them trying to remain calm.

"Then let's fix this before then, first we need to find Surd!" Jonny announces before taking a bite as bandit barks at Cleo.

"I thinks Bandit is trying to say that our first action is introducing ourselves." Hadji laughs

"Well, why don't I go first then," Race says wiping his mouth with a napkin," I'm Race Bannon, it's a pleasure to meet you Cleo. This is my Daughter..." He motions to Jessie and let's her continue.

"Jesse Bannon. It's really nice to meet you" She continues for her father.

"Last but not least my adopted son." Dr. Quest motions to Hadji.

"I am Hadji Singh, I am glad to finally meet you." Hadji introduces.

"It's great to meet you all as well, I am Cleo Thames. And judging by your introductions Jonny never told you all about me, but oh well we are meeting now right." Cleo replies

Bandit barks and jumps into Cleo's lap.

"Why hello" Cleo say's petting bandit.

"That would be Bandit, he's kinda like out mascot." Jesse realizes

"He is, isn't he?" Dr. Quest says Laughing.

* * *

 **Dr. O' Quinn's Lab**

"You sure you want to be down here?" Race asks

"Yes, I need to make sure the experiments are Okay, and water them." she replies

"I will help anyway I can, Dr. O' Quinn's unfortunate death is an extreme loss to the field." Dr. Quest mentions

"Her Husband's too, Professor O' Quinn. They were both here," Cleo mentions leading them to the experiments, "He was a brilliant zoologist in every field of animal including cryptids, I was learning from him too."

"Cryptids?" Jonny asks

"A cryptid is an animal or plant whose existence has been suggested but has not been discovered or documented by the scientific community." Hadji explains

"Like the Jersey Devil, Big Foot or the Lochness monster." Jesse explains more.

"Ah!...Alright. That will help with Dad's phenomenology." Jonny exclaims.

"They both will be a big loss," Dr. Quest say's then stops short by what he sees, "Oh my this is amazing" looking at the weird green flowers with black in the center.

"They're Occulus Catus Lumina, or Cat's Eye," Cleo goes over to a cabinet, and takes out a small beaker full of the green liquid. She hands it to Dr. Quest. "Take this and follow me, all of you."

"Alright" Dr. Quest says as he takes it and they all follow her.

She leads them to a door that inside is a pitch black room. "Now Ben, walk inside and tell us what you see when I say so alright." Cleo tells him. He does and Cleo leads the rest to the next room, an observation room. There are camera's with night vision capabilities. They are hooked up to monitors in the second room. There is also a two way mirror. "Okay Ben, what do you see?" Cleo asks threw the intercom.

"Nothing it's pitch black in here." Dr. Quest replies.

"Now take a sip of the liquid. It is harmless, and then tell me what you see." Cleo instructs threw the intercom.

"Alright, here we go," Dr. Quest says as he takes a sip, "Wow this is incredible. There's a desk with a lamp, paper, pencils, 3 chairs, the desk chair, a fold up one, and a padded rocker, a mirror, few posters."

"That's all Ben, you can stop now," Cleo laughs threw the intercom.

"It's darker than two yards up a chimney in there, how can he see?" Race asks as Dr. Quest hears threw the intercom.

"This is a solution from the Cat's Eye, isn't it." Dr. Quest wonders

"Yes it is. It was found here in Ireland, and it gives night vision properties to the consumer. It's a wonderful thing that could prove useful to a lot of people." Cleo informs.

* * *

 **Living room**

"So how was that?" Cleo asks

"That was amazing!" Jonny exclaims

"That was really cool" Hadji answers

"It was awesome" Jesse says

"Unbelievable is what is was," Race admits, "Anyway how are we gonna find Surd and his lackeys?"

"The way he always knows what we are doing. Quest World!" Jonny answers

"I would not advise to use Cleo as bait. Who knows how bad he will scare her, no matter how hard she tries to hide it, she is still recovering." Hadji informs motioning to Cleo who is still staying close to Dr. Quest.

"No, No, two of us will go in. We'll go threw a target game and talk about it. Surd will notice and send his lackeys, but we'll be ready for him." Jonny suggests

"So who's the lucky pair to go in?" Race asks

"Well our father needs to stay here for Cleo's sake, Race should stay here in case of trouble. Jonny, you brother should go in, your anger towards Surd will be shown in the game. Now it's just between you and me Jesse." Hadji states

"No offense to you Hadji but I am a much better shot," Jesse admits, "I was taught by my father" Race smiles at the compliment.

"Alright, let's do it." Jonny says as Hadji starts up the computer. Jonny and Jesse don the head gear and sit in chairs in the living room.

"Quest World log on. Subjects Jesse Bannon and Jonny Quest." Jesse announces

"Count Down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Going Hot!" Hadji Announces

* * *

 **Quest World, Plains, Wild West theme**

"Okay Jonny, Let's see who's better, you shoot to the left, I'll take the right side. Most Points Wins" Jesse announces

"This will be easy, after what happened to Dr. O' Quinn and Cleo. I'm ready for this." Jonny says

"Don't just rely on anger Jonny, Now let's go." Jesse say's and starts with Jonny.

"Ya, but it helps." Jonny continues

* * *

 **Tractor Trailer, Unknown, Ireland**

"Julia look up, Dr. O' Quinn cross reference Cleo and Jonny Quest. I'm gonna to say hello to the brats. Quest World Log On Subject Jaramiah Surd." Surd demands.

* * *

 **Quest World, Plains, Wild West Theme**

From the other end of the target area appears Surd, looking like an old time gunslinger. "Hello, let's play a game." Surd yells as he fires at Jonny and Jesse. They are barely able to move out of the way before they get shot.

"Worked like a charm, Hadji do your stuff." Jonny tells him quietly.

"Jaramiah, this Cleo is probably Cleopatra Thames, God Sister of Rachel Quest, Jonny's mother, and Student and assistant of Dr. O' Quinn. Apparently she survived. We can still poison Race Bannon and the others if you want" Julia tells Jaramiah in a way only she can hear him.

"Found him, Jonny we got a location, bail if you can." Hadji informs only Jonny and Jesse in Quest World.

"Not yet, we can get more info from him. If we bail now he'll know something is up." Jonny replies quietly

"So we wait, maybe we can get more info" Race tells them.

"What do you want Surd!?" Jonny yells.

"Why don't you tell me where Cleopatra is Jonny?" Surd yells back

"Why does he want to know where an Egyptian Pharaoh is?" Jesse wonders out loud.

"Her name's Cleo, she doesn't go by Cleopatra, and she's safe with us, that's all you need to know. What did you do Surd?" Jonny informs them.

"I didn't do anything, a new lackey named Damian disobeyed orders and decided to have fun. I told him to get Dr. O' Quinn to make the poison, as you probably know. I told him not to harm anyone as the Quests would probably be called in, because of your scientific connections with people like that. I didn't know that your God Aunt would be there, of that you even had one!" Surd answers still trying to shoot Jonny and Jesse.

"If he disobeyed orders shouldn't you punish him. We'll get you sometime, but he's the one we want! Give us him and we'll deal with you later." Jonny tries to negotiate.

"I guess I could. They aren't worth anything if they don't listen. I'll do it, but you owe me a favor at some point. I'll send him over." Surd says as Julia informs him of something," Looks like we have to postpone this discussion, we have to move. Can't have you tracking us."

"Way to go Jonny!" Jesse congratulates.

"Ya but that favor scares me. At least someone will get punished for this. Something tells me because this happened so easily something bad is going to happen and soon." Jonny says

"I know what you mean, Let's get out of here" Jesse say's as they both log off.

* * *

 _If you have any comments or questions please ask. Any suggestions for future adventures, please Pm or review. If you see anything wrong Please let me know._

 _Next Chapter:_

 _The Party Must Go On!_


	2. Masquerade Madness

_Sorry it took so long. Here's the second chapter. Like always, tell me what you think and things you might want to see in the future chapters._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Masquerade Madness**

Dr. O'Quinn's Mansion, 1 day before party

"So since your here we should probably buy things for your costumes." Cleo says

"Ya, do you know of a place?" Race asks

"Yes I do, but there is something I should tell you about the party. There's a game going on, for the donating part at least. Everyone I invited has a list of everyone else who's gonna be present and their occupations. For everyone who's get's guessed, they have to donate money to charity. There will be other things to do as well like an auction to also help the charity. I told you all what each others costumes were because you are going to help me with the 'policing', so to speak. To make sure no one is cheating." Cleo informs

"That will be cool, and a unique way for a fund raiser, but what's gonna be auctioned off?" Race asks

"Something that goes with the charity. Plants! All supplied by the late Dr. O'Quinn," Cleo say's, "Which after the party we need to make sure her and Professor O'Quinn's last wishes come true."

"We will help you with that, Don't worry about it." Dr. Quest informs her.

* * *

 **Bloody Mary's Haunted Shop, Ireland**

"Here we are, Bloody Mary's Haunted Shop," Cleo say's once every one is out in front of the shop, "You all ready for the best costume and Halloween shop in my opinion at least?"

"Ya with a shop like Bloody Mary's what can go wrong." Race speaks up.

Cleo just smiles and silently giggles as they all walk inside.

"There's no one here." Jesse realizes

Cleo giggles as she realizes Dr. Quest is looking into the special mirror. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!" She say's loudly.

In the mirror appears a red haired lady, in a red dress, with creepy make up. Her hand comes out of the mirror to Dr. Quests face.

Hadji seeing this and reacts by pulling the woman from the mirror an d pinning her to the ground before anyone can react.

"Hadji, Hadji Don't," Cleo laughs, "She's Mary. She owns the shop," she laughs again, "She's not trying to hurt Ben." She laughs more.

"Sorry Miss." Hadji say's helping her up.

"It's alright, Happens every now and then," Mary giggles, "Anyway what you here for?"

"A jester, Tomboy Princess, Red Knight, Pirate, Steam-punk Scientist, and something for a dog Named Bandit." Cleo informs motioning to the correct person for each role.

"Alright let's work," An hour and a half later everyone has there costumes. "So what's everyone think?"

Everyone looks at their costumes and each others, including bandits.

Jesse is wearing a fantasy princess' costume, colors are gold and a pink pattern. She's in elven garb and her hair is up in a elven looking bun.

Jonny is in tall boots, a long jacket with huge cuffs, has a vest and belt. On the belt is a fake single shot pistol and a long fake saber, his shirt is kinda riffled, his costume is mostly black with white/gold trim.

Hadji is wearing a goofy looking set of shoes that curl at the end. Stripped baggy pants, old Shakespearean style ruffled shirt with sleeves, his outfit is mostly purple with gold trimming complete with a jesters staff.

Bandit has on a small belt with a tiny fake dagger on it, he is wearing a bandanna hat, fake clip on gold hoop earring in one ear, and a red and white stripped shirt.

Race is wearing a futuristic set of medieval knights armor, decked out with lights and buttons on a gauntlet. He has a see through plastic shield, making it look like a hologram, and a base to a lazer sword on the belt. His costume is red with silver trim topped off with a lazer pistol.

Dr. Quest has a set of tall boots slimier to Jonny's but with buckles. A buckle vest and multiple pocket pants with a few chains. His shirt reminds people of a barber shop quartets. He has a tool belt with gizmos and gadgets along with simple tools. He has arm, neck, and hand pieces with gears on them looking like robot parts. His outfit is brown and gold and topped off with mad scientist goggles sitting upon his head.

They all love their costumes and how none of them seem to have a common theme except Jonny and bandit's.

"This is amazing, thanks how much do we owe you." Dr. Quest asks

"Nothing Deary, I am also setting up the party and this is part of my expenses. Besides you Folk were too much fun." Mar replies

"Alright, to bad we forgot the Masks" Race announces

"Uh, actually, I packed them just in case." Dr. Quest Speaks up.

"Anyway I need to close shop. So I can get the house set up, Will ya all be willin' to help?" Mary asks

"Of course," Jonny says for everyone.

* * *

 **Next Day, Dr. O'Quinn's Mansion Day of Party.**

"Done and not a moment too soon, you all go get changed while the others arrive." Mary tells them.

They all go change, but when they return Scientists, professors and others all in costumes are piling into the room. After fifteen minuets everyone seems to be their. The Quest gang watches as Bloody Mary glides creepily up to the stage.

She gives this horrible wailing noise to get everyone's attention. "Good day everyone, My Names Bloody Mary. Welcome to the Rain Forest Alliance Charity Party. If you haven't heard yet Dr. O'Quinn and Professor O'Quinn have passed away and will not be joining us. So let's Have a moment of silence for them."

Silence fills the room as everyone gives their respect for the two scientists.

"Now to explain some rules. No one here is to tell anyone else who you are, this is going to be a game. You all have to guess who is who. The person who guesses the most and the person who is last will win a special prize. Hold your donations until you are out. Give all your donations to me. You may still guess others after you are out," she speaks up, "Now Have Fun." she say's creepily and laughs.

As everyone is talking and having fun Race notices someone coming into the room. It's someone dressed as an Egyptian Queen. Jesse notices someone with out even conversing with her.

"Mom!" She calls, "Estella Velaquez"

Her mother, who is dressed up as a Mayan mummy, turns around, "Guess I am out, Wait Jesse!" She realizes the only person that calls her mom is Jesse.

"Looks like we are both out" Jesse laughs.

"What are you doing here?" Estella asks.

"The host Dr. Cleo is Jonny's Aunt. We came to help her. Plus we got invited." Jesse explains

"Didn't know he had an aunt, So your fathers here?" Estella wonders

"Somewhere I can't tell you." Jesse laughs

"Wait, I think I see him," Estella walks over to a man in red, "Race Bannon?"

"Good I'm out. Guessing isn't my specialty," Race grins as he turns around, "Hello Estella, Jesse, we should all get up on stage. We are all out." they all head up on stage.

"Looks like we have more that are out, mask off, introduce, and who guessed you" Bloody Mary announces

"Estella Velaquez, Archaeologist, Jesse" Estella States

"Race Bannon, Bodyguard to the Quest Family, Estella" Race Continues.

"Jesse Bannon, Their daughter, Quest Team, Estella" Jesse Finishes

After a few more introductions by people like Shikabi Sadi, who was dressed up like an Arabian Criminal, Dr. Hugo Smallwood, dressed like a sand monster, Professors Guntar Erikson, dressed like a gargoyle, Dr. Diana Cruz, dressed like an alien, And Dr. Emil Hartman and his wife Drena Hartman, who are dresses like the Po-Ho tribe.

Race walks up to Jesse and asks "Jesse do you know who the Egyptian is?"

"No," she replies as she walks up on stage with Jonny and Dr. Quest.

"The last three, masks off, introduce yourselves, and who guessed ya." Bloody Mary tells

"Dr. Benton Quest, Phonomonologist, Estella Velaquez" Dr. Quest introduces

"Jonny Quest, Quest Team, Shikabi Sadi," Jonny says as bandit jumps on stage and barks, "Yes Bandit was guessed by the same person too" everyone laughs

The lady takes off her mask and introduces herself. "Dr. Cleo Thames, Botanist and Zoologist, Benton Quest." The others look surprised.

"Well it looks like we have only one person left. If he would please come up on stage and introduce himself." Bloody Mary requests as Jonny is requested to leave the stage.

Hadji comes up on stage and removes his mask. "Hadji Signh, Son of Dr. Quest, Quest team and I uh..Guess I win." He laughs.

"Now the person who guessed the most people was Dr. Quest. Now let's find out the..." Bloody Mary starts, but she get's cut off as the lights go out and a voice comes over the speakers.

"Well now, this is very rude. I would have happily donated to the cause, but I wasn't invited." the voice say's angrily

"Dr. Zin!" Dr. Quest exclaims. "What do you want?"

"Very Intelligent Dr. Quest. I wouldn't expect anything less. Since I Wasn't Invited, I had to plan a bit differently, but it was easy you were all to busy with this party. If you look around the room you will notice people missing. Two in particular. The Brat Jonny Quest, and Estella Velaquez."

At this information they find he is telling the truth. Race goes to move to look for them and Dr. Zin Speaks up "Don't Move Race. Jonathan and your Ex-Wife will be the first to get hurt. What I need is the secret project the O'Quinn couple were working on. Dr. Cleopatra if you will. Go get it. My assistants will go with you so do not try anything." Dr. Zin announces as two men walk up on stage and many more enter the room.

"Dad, we..." Jesse Starts.

"Do nothing, at the moment we have our hands tied," Race say's then he whispers "Jonny's smart, He'll think of something." Race put's his arm around his daughter knowing how she feels.

"Father do you think the Cat's Eye is the project he wants?" Hadji asks Dr. Quest

"No. I think it is much worse. Let's just hope Jonny can escape" Dr. Quest replies

* * *

 **Dr. O'Quinn's House, Basement.**

Jonny slowly wakes up, He hears someone calling his name. Last thing he remembers is heading off the stage to find where bandit went. He open's his eyes and sees a few others. He quickly realizes He is tied to someone.

"Jonny? Jonny are you ok?" A female voice calls

"Ya fine," it takes Jonny a second to realize who's voice that is. "Estella? Jesse's mother right?"

"Yes, I think we are in the Basement. I don't know who did this. This isn't a part of the party is it?" Estella asks

"No. I am Pretty sure Cleo would have told me." Jonny scans the room. He see's Shikabi Sadi. He notices Shikabi's Sword. "Shikabi Sadi, please tell me that sword is real."

"Yes, but I can not reach it." He replies

"Yes but if she maneuvers just right, then Miss Hartman can. Then you can cut everyone's ropes." Jonny explains

"I will Try" Miss Hartman, say's as she starts to move and after all. She is able to cut her ropes. She the grabs the sword and cut's Shikabi's. He then takes his blade and cut's everyone else's.

"Good. Now does anyone know how many are out there?" Jonny asks

"Yes there are two." Miss Hartman speaks up.

"Then we need to get them both in here. I have an idea. Does anyone have fake blood?" Jonny asks

"Yes, I was gonna use it on myself but decides not to." Shikabi answers handing it to Jonny.

Jonny makes it look like he's coughing up blood. "Estella, sit down with me like we were, Shikabi, hide and when they come in knock them out." Jonny says, "Time to act Miss Hartman."

Everyone get's into position and Miss Hartman start's, "Jonny! Jonny Guards!, Help. Somethings Wrong!" She cries

One of the guards opens the door, "What the," He says looking at Jonny. This makes the other guard come in and with a swift kick to the face and job to the back of the neck, Jonny and Shikabi Sadi knock the guards out.

"Nice Plan Jonny." Estella says. As she walks over and releases where they are keeping bandit.

"Okay Bandit run ahead of us and find dad." Jonny tells him and let's him loose, "this way we can figure out how to get out with everyone else's help."

* * *

 **Dr. O'Quinn's Mansion Ballroom Party**

Dr. Quest is calming down Mr Hartman. "She'll Be fine. Jonny's smart. He'll get them out," They then hear bandit barking, "See they are fine Bandit was missing too. Trust me, I am as worried as you are." He whispers as Race walks up.

"Benton what's the plan, Dr. Zin is watching threw the camera's" Race whispers

"We need to cause a Big Distraction so some one can go down and take care of those goons with Cleo." Dr Quest explains

"It can't be one of us doing the distracting. he'd know something is up, but there is someone who can." Race replies looking at Dr. Hartman

"I can think of something, but I will need Dr. Quests help." Dr Hartman replies

* * *

 **Dr. O'Quinn's Mansion Lab**

Race enters the lab quietly. He secretly wishes he had a real gun on him. He moves threw the lab quickly clearing much of it before coming to the Cat's Eye Lab, He takes a vial of the substance and heads further down the hall.

"Hurry up. Dr. Zin does not have much patience. Pack up everything." A grunt say's

"This stuff is very delicate in this form one mistake and we all lose our lives." Cleo say's carefully

Race hears this and devises a plan. He goes into a near by room that has the electrical systems in thew house, he drinks the vial of Cat's Eye and shuts down the the lights for this section of the lab and he walks outside and sees one of the grunt's. Since he can see and they can not, he works quickly and knocks the grunt out.

"What was that? Hey Report!" the grunt asks the other grunt walks out and get's clobbered by Race. He quickly turns back on the lights and when he walks back into the hallway he sees Cleo.

"That was amazing. You must have used the Cat's Eye, but first let's dispose of this" Cleo speaks up about the stuff Dr. Zin wanted

"Yes let's make sure he can't get it" Race agrees

* * *

 **O'Quinn's Mansion Ledge above ballroom**

"Alright there are four of us and six armed guards, with the streamers and banners we should be able to knock the guards out, but we need to do it together. Estella Ms. Hartman you think you can manage?" Jonny asks

"Of course I've seen Race do it many times. Estella says.

"I'll manage, Just have to hit them in the head right." Ms. Hartman says

"Dad and the others will deal with the other two. Let's go, pick a guard." Jonny announces quietly

* * *

 **O'Quinn Mansion Ballroom Floor**

Jesse and Dr. Quest see Jonny and the others getting ready to take out the guards. They go to get into position but Jesse get's held up. The four drop from above and take out the guards Dr. quest takes out his. As the last one goes to fire Dr. Diana Cruz smashes a chair on him.

"All your Guards are disarmed," Dr. Quest starts

"And the stuff you wanted has been disposed of." Race speaks up as they come up from down in the lab.

"So unless you wan to donate, Leave Zin!" Jonny Finishes

"You have merely delayed my plan Dr. Quest. We will meet again." Dr. Zin say's then flies off in his helicopter outside.

After all the cops drag all the goons away the charity ball goes off better than expected.

* * *

 **Dr. Zin's Hide Away**

"Dr. Zin the package has arrived" a grunt say's

"Good bring her in," Dr. Zin orders as Dr. Diana Cruz enters the room, "Bring Professor Ken Otsuki in. Now if you have what I asked for you can have your precious fiance back."

"I do. But you better keep your word you monster." Diana speaks as she hands over the vial and a cat's eye plant.

"Ah resorted to name calling have we?" Dr. Zin looks at the plant. "What's this?"

"It's called Occulus Catus Lumina, when ingested it gives you night vision properties, Like a cat's eye. Your grunts wouldn't let me remove the other vial from it." Diana sneers

"Well thanks for the extra gift. Dr. Diana. Let the Professor go. Now get out of here before I change my mind that your extra gift get's you Ken back. Oh and if you tell the Quests. I'll come after you."

* * *

 _Thanks for the patience. Hope you enjoyed._

 _Next chapter_

 _Pharaoh Cleopatra_


End file.
